The responsiveness of a computing device is an important characteristic of its performance. Ideally, a computing device is able to respond to a user as quickly as possible.
For example, storage devices attempt to provide access to their stored data as efficiently and as quickly as possible. Today, solid-state drives (SSDs) have become popular due to their near-zero data access-time delay (DATD) performance relative to hard disk drives (HDDs). HDDs, however, still offer higher capacity storage at a lower cost relative to SSDs. Accordingly, HDDs remain popular due to their high capacity and durability. Indeed, many known products, such as solid state hybrid drives (SSHD) now provide a combination of SSD and HDD as a storage solution.
HDDs normally have a high DATD because they are frequently put into a standby mode in order to conserve power, etc. For example, mobile devices, such as a laptop, wireless Network Attached Storage (NAS), or any other mobile device, frequently employ aggressive HDD standby policies. HDDs may also be put into a standby mode for data safety reasons during various movements so that the head would not make contact with the disk.
Unfortunately, when exiting standby mode in response to a data access request, an HDD may take a long time for the drive to spin back up. Moreover, as the hard drive capacities increase, the DATD may also increase when coming out of standby mode.